It's time to play!
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Luki Et Noki s'ennuient. Elles ont décidé d'aller jouer. Mais elles ne vont pas jouer à se battre, pas cette fois! Shojo-ai (Naoto/Luki-Noki)
1. It's time to play!

**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: It's time to play ! ~

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à l'auteur et ne m'appartiendront jamais, ce qui est fort dommage, mais c'est la vie ! ~

**Pairing****: **On m'a demandé du Yuri et plus spécifiquement du Naoto X Noki/Luki

**Note**** : **Je l'assume, j'ai demandé des défis et on m'en a donné alors je vais aller jusqu'au bout ! J'espère avoir été à la hauteur… Et je vous garantie, c'est dur d'écrire quand on ne conçoit pas le couple ! ~

* * *

- Hein ?

Les deux petites se mirent à rire avant de tirer un peu plus les bras de la jeune fille qu'elles étaient venues voir. Celle-ci semblait un peu prise par surprise et complètement désemparée face à la demande qu'on venait de lui faire.

- Noki et Luki veulent jouer !

- Alors Luki et Noki sont venues te voir !

Pourquoi elle ? Les deux petites avaient déjà à faire à combattre n'importe qui. Il lui semblait qu'elles aimaient vraiment se battre. Et pourquoi pas Heine ? N'était-il pas leur frère d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Les liens de cette « famille » étaient assez complexes, mais comme Luki et Noki ne cessaient de l'appeler « grand frère », il n'était pas dur de deviner leur relation. Même si le jeune homme ne semblait pas aussi attaché aux fillettes qu'elles ne l'étaient avec lui.

- Alors mademoiselle, tu vas jouer avec Luki et Noki ?

- Euh-

- Noki et Luki ont décidé de changer et de jouer au papa et à la maman !

Plus la situation avançait et plus Naoto se sentait perdue. Elle s'attendait plus à être provoquée en duel puisque c'était toujours ainsi qu'elle avait vu les jumelles. Mais ce jeu était plus fait pour des petites filles normales que pour de telles guerrières !

- Je ne crois-

- Bien Luki commence à être le papa !

- Et Noki sera l'amant de maman !

- Donc mademoiselle, tu seras la maman !

Ça commençait bien. Elle était donc la maman mariée à Luki et en train de tromper cette dernière avec son amante, Noki. Ou plutôt amant, puisque les jumelles semblaient avoir endossé des rôles masculins. Elle était dos au mur et ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle n'avait même pas son sac qui contenait son katana sous la main. Elle ne pouvait pas distraire les fillettes avec ça et elle n'avait plus qu'une option, accepter le jeu. La prochaine fois, en allant à la douche, elle penserait à prendre son arme avec elle. Elle aurait plus de chance comme ça.

- Je peux aller m'habiller au moins ?

- Mais non ! Comme ça tu vas avec Noki dans le lit !

- Et Luki pourra venir te voir avec Noki dans le lit !

- Euh… .

Tenant fermement sa serviette pour éviter qu'elle glisse et que Naoto se retrouve nue, elle se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer les deux petites diablesses. Elle devait pourtant trouver une bonne idée avant que cela tourne vraiment mal. Elle ne savait pas de quoi étaient capables les jumelles. Déjà qu'elles lui donnaient une histoire loin d'être soft…

- Noki arrive !

Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser, après avoir été poussée sans la moindre délicatesse sur le matelas, que Noki lui sautait dessus, la faisant de nouveau retomber contre le matelas.

- Ah ! !

- Allons, sois pas timide, mademoiselle ! On est amants !

La question que se posait en ce moment la jeune fille, n'était pas de savoir comment s'en sortir mais plutôt si les deux fillettes savaient vraiment ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire ? En attendant de trouver la réponse à cette question vitale, elle n'osait pas bouger d'un pouce. Luki semblait avoir disparu de la pièce pour le moment, la laissant à la merci de sa sœur.

- Laisse toi faire ! ~

Naoto avait l'impression qu'on tentait de lui prendre sa première fois. Comme si un homme doux et gentil tentait de la rassurer pour qu'elle se détente et se laisse enfin faire, ayant confiance en lui. Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Elle avait une fillette sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir autrement.

- Allez, Noki va te montrer qu'elle sait y faire !

- Hein ! No-

Mais comme depuis le début, elle se fit à nouveau interrompre. Les dernières fois, c'était les jumelles qui se chargeaient de la noyer de paroles, cette fois, ce fut les lèvres de la petite qui se collèrent contre les siennes. N'ayant pas prévu une telle possibilité, Naoto ne bougea pas d'un pouce, envahie par tout un tas de pensées qui créent un beau bazar dans son esprit.

La serviette de Naoto commençait à glisser, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. S'attendant à voir sa sœur, Noki relâcha la jeune fille, sans pour autant descendre de son ventre. Elle déchanta rapidement en voyant un grand jeune homme, tenant Luki à bout de bras, l'air sévère.

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, merde ! On peut pas être tranquille ici !

- Grand frère ! Tu es aussi l'amant de mademoiselle ?

- Heine !

- Quoi ? … Non, mais …

Même Heine semblait complètement perturbé par cette idée. Il devait surtout essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Luki avait attendu derrière une porte à écouter ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, pendant que Noki était sur Naoto en train de lui rouler une pelle.

- Allez foutez-moi le camp ! C'est pas une garderie ici !

Heine renvoya celle qu'il tenait sur le lit, bousculant le duo déjà dessus. Noki tomba en arrière, tandis que Naoto passait par-dessus le bord sur le côté. Sa serviette glissa, mais étant par terre, derrière le lit, personne ne voyait grand-chose. Et puis, la jeune fille n'était pas si pudique qu'on pourrait le croire.

- Grand frère est pas drôle avec Luki et Noki !

- Si c'est comme ça Noki et Luki vont partir, mais elles reviendront jouer !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.

Noki partit vers la fenêtre, ouvrant celle-ci en grand. Elle n'était pas fermée, c'était donc par là que les deux pestes étaient passées. Luki s'approcha de Naoto qui tourna la tête vers elle. Et une deuxième fois, elle se fit avoir. Luki lui vola un baiser avant de disparaître avec sa sœur par la fenêtre dont les battants claquèrent avant de laisser un silence gênant dans la pièce.

- Ça explique pourquoi t'as pas de mecs.

- N'importe quoi !

Naoto attrapa le premier truc qui lui passait sous la main, un oreiller sur le lit, et le lança en direction du jeune homme qui disparut derrière la porte. Elle regarda l'objet rebondir contre cette dernière avant de retomber mollement sur le sol. La journée avait commencé en apothéose avec une mission avec Bando et Heine, mais la façon, dont elle s'était terminée, était bien pire. Finalement les jumelles étaient plus agréables quand elles n'agissaient pas comme des enfants et proposaient de se battre. C'était bien moins risqué. Naoto connaissait mieux ce genre de choses après tout.

* * *

**Alors défi réussi ? ~**

Ce défi m'a été lancé sur un forum, "**rp-with-you**" (suffit de taper ça dans un moteur de recherche et c'est le premier lien ;), pour m'amuser. Les gens voient de quoi je suis capable et puis moi aussi, ça me permet de voir ce dont mon imagination est capable!

N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre! Pour rp (vous verrez, on n'a pas de personnages définitifs, on peut en changer à chaque rp!), pour lire des rp, pour avoir des défis de fanfictions, pour en lancer, bref pour vous amuser avec nous!


	2. La contre attaque des jumelles !

**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: La contre attaque des jumelles !

**Disclaimer**: Le laisse les personnages à l'auteur, je les pique juste le temps d'une petite histoire, il ne m'en voudra pas je pense…

**Pairing****: **Du Yuri ! Parce que les gens trouvent que je dois m'y mettre alors on me relance à nouveau un Naoto/Luki+Noki mais en moins soft cette fois…

**Note**** : **J'accepte tous les défis qu'on me lance… Mais …Mais… Des fois, je devrais mettre des limites ! Je ne suis même pas sûre d'arriver à gérer un Yuri en « non-soft » … Mais bon, qui ne tente à rien, n'a rien ! Alors je vais courageusement relever le défi, et vous allez gentiment éviter de me lyncher pour ma « performance » ! ~ (Sachant que le « non-soft » sera forcément soft vu mes capacités…)

* * *

**- Hey ! **

Son nom ne semblait pas avoir voulu franchir les lèvres de ses camarades alors que le sol sous elle s'effondrait et qu'elle chutait dans le vide. Elle se rattrapa in extremis à un morceau de sol avant de mourir empalée sur une des armatures du bâtiment qui se trouvait juste sous elle. Elle se hissa sur le rebord, balayant son regard sur la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle avait chuté de plusieurs étages. Elle devait se trouvait maintenant dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Face à elle seulement deux murs formaient un coin et des décombres jonchaient le sol. Elle se tourna. Un énorme gouffre s'imposait à elle. Au fond, seules des pics en fer menaçaient de transpercer quiconque tomberait. De l'autre, un petit rebord menait à une porte.

Comment allait-elle passer de l'autre côté ? Elle n'était pas assez agile pour sauter par-dessus le gouffre. Elle devait passer par en bas. Mais pour cela, elle devait se trouver un passage plus sûr pour éviter de se blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était. Le combat faisait rage au dessus de sa tête. Des morceaux du plafond tombait régulièrement et le vacarme s'étendait jusqu'à sa position. Qui pourrait ignorer les coups de feu et les explosions qui résonnaient à tout bout de champ ? Elle devait absolument remonter.

Marchant le long du rebord où elle était perchée, elle tentait de distinguer dans l'obscurité un passage pas trop dangereux. Lorsqu'elle crut en repérer un, elle sauta. Elle eut une chance folle, ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompé. Elle s'avança péniblement entre les pics de ferraille et les décombres. L'autre bout lui semblait impossible à atteindre. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent encore plus. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, avançant Si elle n'essayait pas de s'en sortir seule, non seulement sa fierté en prendrait un coup, mais elle était tout aussi persuadée que ce n'était pas Heine qui viendrait l'aider.

Elle se hissa péniblement sur le rebord. Sa cheville lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle l'avait accroché lorsqu'elle était en bas. Il y avait une profonde entaille et ses chaussures étaient fichues. Tendant la main vers la poignée, elle la tourna pour ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci sembla être fermée car rien ne la fit bouger. Peut-être était-elle bloquée par des décombres.

Elle était maudite. Elle avait l'impression que depuis qu'elle passait du temps avec les deux jeunes hommes, elle finissait toujours dans une galère pas possible. Mais c'était bien les deux qui semblaient pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches. Elle devait prendre sur elle et continuer à chercher un moyen de s'en sortir. Tout n'était pas joué. Et ce n'était pas une porte bloquée qui allait l'effrayer.

Un bruit détourna son attention des alentours pour retourner sur la porte. Quelqu'un insérait une clé dans la serrure. Le cliquetis ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, elle retira son katana de son fourreau et se prépara à devoir attaquer. Même dans un état déplorable, elle se battrait. Elle n'était pas une femme faible. Elle savait se défendre.

- **Mademoiselle ! Luki et Noki à la rescousse !**

Naoto, arme en main, resta un moment interdite. Les jumelles étaient là aussi ? Et comment avaient-elles su qu'elle était là coincée dans ce reste de sous-sol ? Sa première impression lui disait qu'elles semblaient être venues spécialement pour elle. Mais avait-elle raison ?

- **Ben ça va pas ?**

**- Luki va jouer au docteur !**

**- Et Noki l'infirmière !**

**- Non ! Je vais bien ! C'est inutile de jouer !**

Cette fois, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Elle avait une arme sous la main, elle pouvait s'en servir pour se défendre. Ce n'était pas parce que les jumelles ressemblaient à des fillettes qu'elle n'oserait pas les attaquer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles échangeaient des coups et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

- **Regarde, Noki et Luki sont normales !**

**- Mademoiselle, Luki et Noki n'ont pas d'armes ! Elles sont venues jouer ! **

La jeune fille regarda les mains des petites s'agiter sous ses yeux. Elles disaient vrai. Elles n'avaient pas pris leurs armes. Combattre avec une arme alors que son adversaire était désarmé ne ressemblait pas à Naoto. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas laisser les deux fillettes abuser d'elle. Elle devait remonter en haut et donner un coup de main aux gars. Ils étaient bien capables de refuser de partager l'argent à la clé juste parce qu'elle n'aurait pas été là pour combattre.

- **Ecoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Je dois remonter en haut pour-**

**- Tu es blessée, mademoiselle.**

**- Alors Luki doit te soigner !**

**- Et Noki doit veiller sur toi !**

Rien à faire, elle allait devoir forcer le passage. Et peu importait si elle devait utiliser la force. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour jouer. Et connaissant les deux fillettes, le jeu n'était pas un jeu innocent. Elle en avait déjà fait les frais une fois, c'était bien suffisant.

- **S'il vous plait, soyez raisonnables !**

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle tenta une percée entre les deux avec l'aide de son katana. Elle ne comprit pas la suite des évènements. Elle sentit juste une douleur vive au niveau de sa cheville tandis qu'elle esquivait deux coups au niveau de son visage. Elle finit en deux trois temps mouvements au sol. C'était à rien y comprendre. Elle avait fait attention au mouvement de leurs corps. Celui-ci indiquait simplement une attaque en direction de son visage.

- **Luki dit qu'il faut rester couchée, mademoiselle !**

**- Et Noki va veiller à ce que mademoiselle reste couchée !**

**- Et puis Luki et Noki viennent de montrer que mademoiselle n'est pas en état d'aller quelque part se battre ! **

Naoto commença à douter. Etait-elle mal en point pour avoir fini aussi facilement à terre ? Elle pensait encore être capable de juger son état physique lorsqu'il était question de combattre.

- **Aaah !**

Un cri de douleur la prit alors qu'une des jumelles frappait son poignet d'un coup sec mais puissant, envoyant valser son katana à l'autre bout, dans le gouffre. Elle était maintenant désarmée et tenue par celle qui se prétendait être le docteur pour le jeu. Elles étaient petites mais elles avaient une force impressionnante. Pas étonnant qu'elles soient aussi bonnes pour les combats. La jeune fille avait beau se débattre, elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer de la prise.

* * *

Première partie de la pseudo suite du chapitre précédent. La deuxième partie arrive. J'ai coupé en deux car j'ai écrit en deux fois et j'arrive plus à reprendre où je m'étais arrêté la première fois... En espérant que la première partie aille !


	3. La contre attaque des jumelles ! 2

**Auteur**: C'est mon histoire donc mes idées à la con ~

**Titre**: La contre attaque des jumelles !

**Disclaimer**: Le laisse les personnages à l'auteur, je les pique juste le temps d'une petite histoire, il ne m'en voudra pas je pense…

**Pairing****: **Du Yuri ! Parce que les gens trouvent que je dois m'y mettre alors on me relance à nouveau un Naoto/Luki+Noki mais en moins soft cette fois…

**Note**** : **Et voilà la deuxième partie. Comme prévu c'est soft...Je ne peux pas faire du Yuri. Je reste bloquée au shojo-ai. Donc voilà la suite qui sera sûrement moins bien que la première partie. Je suis vraiment désolée. Mais bon... Enjoy! ~

* * *

- **Allons, mademoiselle, il ne faut pas se débattre.**

**- Si on se débat, on a plus mal, alors il faut rester sage** **!**

Le poignet écrasé par une des jumelles, le second maintenu par l'autre qui la serrait aussi au niveau du cou, Naoto était immobilisée sans moyen pour s'échapper. Ce n'était pas avec sa cheville qui lui donnait envie de hurler de douleur qu'elle pourrait se débattre, comme le disait les deux fillettes. Elle était coincée et le pire c'était qu'elle était à la merci de celles-ci.

- **Par quoi commence-t-on, Luki ?**

**- On doit comment par nettoyer la plaie ! Et Luki sait comment le faire !**

La plaie ? Quelle plaie ? Naoto était dans un sale état, mais ce n'était pas les plaies qu'il fallait guérir en premier. Ce serait plutôt sa cheville. Ou à la rigueur son poignet qui se faisait écraser. Elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir l'utiliser si Noki continuait à la maintenir aussi fortement.

-** Mais Noki veut aussi le faire !**

**- Luki d'abord ! Parce que c'est Luki qui soigne !**

Parfait. Une dispute. C'était le moment de laisser leur attention se détourner lentement de la jeune femme le temps que celle-ci trouve une solution pour se sortir de là. Elle n'avait qu'une infime chance de pouvoir leur échapper. Sa cheville ne tiendrait pas le temps d'une course effrénée dans les locaux en ruine. Et les jumelles auraient tout le temps de revenir la récupérer. Elle était vraiment mal barrée. Elle se haïssait d'être aussi faible. Elle ne supportait pas ce corps qui ne pouvait rien faire.

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**

Détourner l'attention était une bonne idée. Mais elle venait de la focaliser à nouveau sur elle en criant comme elle venait de le faire. Noki et Luki restèrent sans voix, les yeux ronds.

- **Noki, Mademoiselle a perdu la tête.**

**- Mais Luki, comment on doit faire pour la soigner alors ?**

**- Luki va trouver une idée… Luki a une idée !**

**- Oh ! Noki pense à la même chose ?**

**- Il va falloir tester**, S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles, un immense sourire sur le bout des lèvres. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait les rendre sages. La personne qui avait le plus d'influence sur elles était loin et Naoto n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à la « douce » torture que les fillettes lui réservaient.

Etourdie par le cri qu'elle venait de pousser, elle n'avait pas totalement suivi la conversation de ses bourreaux. Elle sentit juste la prise sur son cou disparaître et se faire remplacer par un contact humide. Une langue ? Elles étaient en train de la lécher ? Une semblait s'occuper de son cou tandis que l'autre s'amuser à mordiller son oreille de l'autre côté. Naoto eut pour réflexe de tourner la tête, donnant un coup de menton à celle qui se trouvait à califourchon sur elle.

- **Aie ! Mademoiselle, on a dit de ne pas bouger !**

**- Il faut écouter Luki, mademoiselle ! **

**- Puisque c'est comme ça, on va lui apprendre les bonnes manières, hein, Noki !**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle repositionna sa main sur le cou de la demoiselle qu'elle se remit à serrer. Naoto émit un faible gémissement étouffé lorsqu'elle sentit ses os craquer sous le pied de la seconde qui revenait à la charge sur son poignet déjà en piteux état. La douleur l'irradia comme un courant électrique et son corps se cambra une seconde avant de retomber sur le sol poussiéreux.

- **Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi ce merdier !**

**- Qu'est-ce j'en sais !**

Deux voix familières retentirent dans le dos des fillettes et elles n'eurent pas le temps de se tourner pour voir le visage des nouveaux arrivants qu'une pluie de balles leur tomba dessus. Riant à tu tête, elles prirent la poudre d'escampette après avoir laissé un charmant message à l'attention de leur frère.

« La prochaine fois, on viendra pour toi, grand frère ! »

- **Elles t'ont pas loupé.**

**- Tss**, Fut la seule réponse que put donner Naoto avant de s'évanouir. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle luttait contre cette envie de se laisser envelopper par les ténèbres, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas sauvée de ses bourreaux, elle n'avait pas pu accepter de se laisser aller ainsi. Mais avec Heine et Badou dans les parages, elle pouvait être sûre que les deux fillettes n'en auraient pas après son corps.

- **Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas hurlé ?**

**- Me pose pas de questions à la con ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je sache ce qui se passe dans leur crâne à ces deux-là ?**

**- J'sais pas, c'est tes sœurs pas les miennes.**

**- Allez ramène-la au lieu de déconner !**

Badou soupira en voyant son ami s'éloigner. Les jumelles étaient de sacrés phénomènes et la prochaine sois elles avaient promis de revenir pur Heine. Il serait sûrement mieux se débrouiller que la pauvre Naoto. La chute n'avait pas du l'aider dans la lutte. Ayant pitié de la jeune fille, le rouquin l'attrapa dans ses bras comme il aurait porté une princesse. Elle ne pesait pas grand-chose, il n'aurait aucun mal à la porter dehors. Il restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils avaient bien fait le ménage et qu'ils n'allaient pas retomber sur d'autres gars qui voudraient les trouer comme des vulgaires passoires.

* * *

La fin laisse sous-entendre que les jumelles vont revenir s'attaquer à Heine, car c'est un défi qu'on m'a lancé aussi sur** Rp-with-you**, donc il va falloir que je m'amuse à le respecter. Je ne sais par contre la suite arrivera... En attendant j'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même! (Même si la fin est un peu foireuse!)

A bientôt! ~


End file.
